Level 323
| spaces = 64 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 322 | next = 324 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} WHAT DIFFICULTY SHOULD LEVEL 323 BE? VOTE AT THE LEVEL 323 POLL! Level 323 is the third level in Munchy Monolith and is the one hundred thirty-ninth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 64 double jelly squares and score at least 125,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. This is one of the very few levels that got buffed to become much more difficult than before. However, this level has recently received five additional moves to make it slightly easier. Difficulty The jellies in the lower part of the board are difficult to remove since it is easy to get stuck on the lower sections, as there are no longer teleporters at the bottom to trigger large, unpredictable cascades. Once there are only a few jellies left to destroy, they may be hard to reach with a few moves. Like all other "quadrant" levels, it is harder as colour bombs can't be created. They can be obtained from mystery candies, though, but it can be hard even with 30 moves (you need to hope one comes out of 5 of them). You have 64 double jellies to destroy with 30 moves, which means you will need to destroy/degrade 4 jellies per move. Stars Strategy * Try to prevent the lower sections from having no moves. Try to keep them alive by manipulating the corresponding upper section first before making a move there. * In case one of the lower section is stuck, use striped candies to reach the stuck part. A striped+wrapped combo at the lower part is optimal. * Try to obtain and arrange mystery candies in favourable positions. Whenever one spawns, open it immediately. * Colour bombs are precious. If a colour bomb comes out from the mystery candy, save it until it can be combined with a striped candy. * This level should give you a lot of cascades, especially with teleporters all around. As long as good outcomes keep on spawning, the mystery candy should help a lot, even with five colours on board. There should be five mystery candies used up when you have opened up every one of them. Pretend this is a candy order and pretend you have to get two colour bomb+colour bomb combinations. Trivia *Mystery candies drop down every five moves. *Also the level looks like level 33, except the entire board is covered by double jellies, and there are teleporters on the top of the lower section of the board. * This is one of the few levels where the level became more difficult after it got tweaked, even though a color was removed. Before it was redesigned, it was medium in difficulty. * This is the hardest level in all quadrant levels despite having no blockers. Getting Three Stars (For Daring People) Difficulty: Insanely Hard * You will need more luck than you could ever imagine in order to clear all the jellies and earn three stars. * You will almost definitely need a color bomb from a mystery candy. However, those aren't common at all. * Once you get a color bomb, try to combine a wrapped candy with it. This should give you a surge of points as well as increasing the amounts of cascades. * Be focused on clearing all the jellies, though! * The 3 star score is ridiculously high. Most runs end up with 175,000 to 235,000 points. Walkthrough Gallery Category:Jelly levels Category:Munchy Monolith levels Category:Levels with 10-30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Quadrant Levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars